Starting Over
by mitcivnoihsaf
Summary: Rachel Starts her life over six months after moving to Paris. Things are about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story in a long time…so please forgive me for any mistakes.

This takes place six months after the series ended, Rachel did not get off the plane, and…well here we are.

* * *

"What a bitch" Monica exclaimed slamming her cell phone shut. She was careful to mute her voice as to not wake her 6 month old twins.

"Rachel?" Chandler guessed, walking into their cozy den where Monica was seated staring out the window.

"Gee how did you guess?" Monica snipped sarcastically. "You know, I just don't get it, one minute she's calling all the time, and the next shes just gone. Its like she's walked out of our damn likes Chandler."

Chandler took a seat next to his wife who was still staring out the window, his voice grew soft, sensing that deep down, underneath all the aggravation his wife was missing their friend, "Hey maybe she's just been busy, I mean she's out there dealing with Emma, in a strange country with a hectic job. I'm sure she'll come around in time"

Monica turned her head to face him dejected, tears welling up in her eyes "Its been four months. Are you telling me that she hasn't had just one minute to give her best friend a call? Besides, she hasn't spoken to Ross or her Mother either." Monica paused to laugh "You know, I don't even know whether I should be worried or pissed off"

Chandler smirked, he had to admit he was wondering what was going on with their friend as well. Rachel was known to be a little selfish, sure but this was pushing it even for her.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence Monica sat up from her spot and pulled Chandler up by the arm " Well, Mr. Bing lets get you packed, Georgia comes early I guess"

"Will she be coming 'round the mountain when she comes" Chandler laughed at his own pathetic joke, as Monica shot him a look.

* * *

Meanwhile in Paris, Rachel sat alone in her stylish apartment. Life had been hard for her since she left New York months ago, but everyday things seemed to get a little bit easier.

When first moving Rachel, was scared, excited, felt butterflies you name it, all of the feelings of a new relationship, if you want to think of it in that way, but now the courtship was growing sour.

Rachel had been missing home a lot lately, she missed New York, she missed her family, but most of all she missed her friends. Sure she had made friends in Paris, she had even gone on a few dates. She was actually seeing a man up until a month ago. He was nice, tall and blonde, he had all the makings of a movie star hunk…a real Brad Pitt type-Pre Mr. and Mrs. Smith Pitt.

He was even wealthy. Rachel had really enjoyed his company, and it seemed that the two were getting serious- well as serious as she could get being that her heart belonged in New York. Everything was going find until he found out, and ran.

"Who could blame him" Rachel mumbled out loud with her thoughts.

She felt alone. Sure she had Emma, but in a city on her own, the 20 month old baby proved to me little help.

Rachel put her head in her hands and began to rock back and fourth "I'm so damn stupid. So fucking stupid" she said out loud to herself. Rachel began to reflect upon the fact that she cut off all ties with her life in New York four months ago. Rachel couldn't believe it had been four whole months.

To this day she couldn't explain why she had done it. One day, after telling Monica she would be home for Thanksgiving, she just cut off all times. It was new the beginning of December, and thanksgiving had come and gone- without Rachel. Everyone had tried to contact her, calls daily, even to this day. Why, just a few minutes ago Monica had given her a call.

Monica. Her best friend. She missed her so much and now she was afraid to talk to her.

After Rachel found out she couldn't face any of her friends or family. Not her Mother, not Phoebe, or Monica her best friend. Not even Ross, the father of her child, the only man she had ever loved.

Her heart ached for him. She is still reminded daily of that last night they spent together, and how stupid she had been for leaving. She wondered if things would be different now, maybe they could have been together. If Rachel had realized just how much he meant to her, she would have stayed. None of this even touches the emotion she felt about taking Emma away from him. She was actually surprised that Ross hadn't taken some kind of legal action to see their child. She supposed it was coming though. Rachel's life had quickly become a mess, and she didn't know how to fix it.

She needed a change though, as she glanced around the bare apartment she hoped she was doing the right thing. She slowly got up, and made her way into her barely used kitchen, pulling plane tickets off of the counter.

Rachel was going home.

Please Review !


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the editing mistakes in the last chapter. Hope youll enjoy this.

* * *

Waiting for takeoff Rachel began to think back to the last time she was on a plane.

"Please Don't Go"…and "I am so in love with you", those two little statements nearly drove her mad. To this day she couldn't grasp just why she felt the need to go. Ultimately she had rationalized herself to the idea that the reason she wanted to stay was the same as her wanting to leave.

Ross.

At that time Rachel felt as is maybe she could start over, that if she left the country she could finally get over him.

She could never get over him and this fact proved to haunt her time and time again. It would have been easier had they not spent that last night together.

Things were so much different now. Life was changing, and Rachel wasn't ready for it.

As they were nearing the end of the flight, Rachel was experiencing the 'new romance feeling' again…butterflies, fears…everything. She was worried about starting her life over again.

It began to feel like things were always changing for her. How many times could she possibly go through this. Packing up, and starting over.

She thought back to when she was a kid, that snobby popular cheerleader, who was best friends with the chunky nobody. Then to Barry…the first time she started her life over, she left everything she knew to start a life with him, and even abandoned her friends. Hell, her best friend didn't even know she was getting married. This brings us to time number two, when she ran away, starting her life over in New York City. This brought about Ten Wonderful Years, and the best times of her life, with the best friends she could ever dream about. Those ten years brought about love, heartache, marriages, and babies. The six had grown up together, and just as it seemed everyone was starting the second phase of their lives…Rachel left again, moving to Paris.

Finally, she was starting over yet again, and hopefully for the last time.

She was aware that things wouldn't be like they were before however, she realized that she could not live that life again, not after she was a coward and shut everyone she had ever loved out of her life four months ago.

She hoped to god she would not run into anyone…not for a long time.

* * *

Monica gave her husband a kiss goodbye as he was about to board his plane to Georgia.

"I love you sweetie, call me when you get there" She ordered.

Chandler smiled " That's my little drill sergeant"

Monica hit him playfully on the shoulder, as Chandler gave her one last hug before boarding.

Monica walked over to the window to watch her husbands plane leave…Chandler was going on a business trip for a week, and Monica would greatly miss him…especially his help dealing with the twins, thankfully Judy and Jack had agreed to taking the children for two days so Monica could get some Christmas shopping done.

…Of course this 'kind' gesture wasn't so kind as Judy was worried about Monica 'screwing up' all alone. In recent years Monica had learned to shrug her mothers comments off and not let them bother her like she used to. …Instead she decided to invest in a new vacuum cleaner…and you guessed it, clean to get her anger out.

As Chandler's plane was no longer in sight, Monica began to walk away, but was stunned when she saw familiar face headed her way.

Monica felt as if she was seeing a ghost, she was frozen in her path as the woman nearing her balanced a baby, and a Louis Vuitton bag on her shoulder, her faced buried in what appeared to be a book of directions. The words left her mouth faster than she could process them .."YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Monica exclaimed.

Reviews Welcome .


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys, glad you're enjoying it. Hopefully you'll enjoy whats to come.

Don't worry the next two chapters will be longer.

* * *

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Monica exclaimed.

Hearing her friends voice Rachel's head shot up, startled she nearly dropped Emma.

Regaining her composure, yet still frozen in her steps, Rachel took a deep breath and came closer to the woman she was once she close with. What were the chances she would run into Monica at the air port. She thought today would be the easy day…she would settle in a hotel, and not have to worry about running into her past at the village…boy was she wrong.

"You're pregnant?" Monica repeated, this time in a much more concerned voice, temporarily forgetting the anger she was feeling towards her friend. She went to place her hand on Rachel's stomach…but then pulled back, a direct sign of the distance that had occurred between the two over time.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out, all she could do was slowly nod her head as she subconsciously cradled her free arm around the small bulge at her waist.

Monica's face grew soft, as she enveloped her friend in a hug, rubbing her back. She whispered into her ear "Sweetie, how did this happen"

The two broke away and all Rachel could say was "Coffee?" The friends found a quiet spot in the airport café, as Rachel took a sip of her decaf, the two sat down, Emma in her lap, fast asleep.

Monica smiled at the little girl who she had not seem in months "She's getting so big Rach"

Rachel looked down and stroked her daughters blonde locks, "She really is, I cant believe we've gotten this far. She's really smart too…I guess that's from her father." Rachel cleared her throat "So um, how've you been?"

Monica pacified Rachel by engaging in the small talk, before Rachel was actually ready to talk about the matters at hand. "Good" she replied "The twins are great…it's really a shame you haven't had a chance to see them"

Rachel put her head down, "Yeah"..Monica put her hand on her friends realizing what she had said may have made her uncomfortable, trying to lighten to mood she pointed at Rachels head "I like the hair" Rachel, who was now back to her darker roots smiled.

The two began to talk about mindless things such as hair and gossip. After enough time had passed Monica felt as if she may be able to address what had been bugging her for song long.

"So Rach, what happened…were have you been? We miss you, we've all tried to call you and—"

Rachel cut her off, ashamed " I know, and Im sorry…Im so sorry, like you wouldn't believe. " Rachel took a pause "I was afraid, and I miss you, all of you"

"You didn't have to be afraid" Monica replied sincerely "You know we all would be there for you…we will be there."

Rachel began to well up "I know…now I know that, and I don't know what I was thinking…I found out that I was pregnant, and I just got so afraid and I didn't know what to do…and the easiest thing was to just…was to just block everything out of my life" Rachel paused "I know it sounds strange but, I didn't feel like answering all the questions, and I just…I thought I could start over…but its not what I wanted at all"

After pausing a moment Rachel let out a small laugh to lighten to moment "I didn't want anyone to know…I guess I shouldn't have worn such a snug fitting shirt".

Taking everything in, Monica now asked what she was most curious about "Rachel…how, I mean when…whose is this, how far along are you…what" Somehow she just couldn't find the right words to say.

"About six months" Rachel replied, noting the shocked look on Monica's face, reading her mind Rachel continued "I know its crazy…I was afraid and overwhelmed and things just happened…one thing led to another and now Im pregnant…and I don't know what to do. I found out four months ago, and that's when I stopped talking to everyone…"

"Rachel, do you know whose it is?" Monica asked afraid of the answer.

"Monica!" Rachel exclaimed "God, Im not a whore!" She said with a laugh. Now getting serious she looked at her friend "Yes, and he's a wonderful man"

"Are you two together?"

"No." Rachel replied looking down.

"Sweetie, if he's so wonderful…then why aren't you with him" Monica questioned, puzzled.

"It just didn't work out" Rachel replied still not taking her eyes from her shoes.

Monica, knew enough not to further push the situation and looked at her watch, it was around ten at night "Its getting late, why don't you come back to my place and stay, get some rest, Emma must be exhausted. Then we could finish catching up"

Rachel hesitated "I don't know that I can do that Mon…youre going to kill me…but I kind of planned on laying low, until this baby is born and everything…I just don't want to face anyone right now"

Deciding not to argue with her right now, Monica complied…shed get around to her and drag her back to her senses in the morning "Chandler is gone away on business and there will be no one else at home, youre safe…we'll talk more in the morning"

Rachel smiled and took her up on the offer.

…Tomorrow should prove to be interesting.

* * *

Reviews Welcome as always .


	4. Chapter 4

I realize that a lot of people, through reading your reviews may not like what I have done in this chapter, and I'm sorry for that.

* * *

Rachel awoke the next morning around 11. Sitting up she looked around Monica's neatly decorated guest room. It was certainly Monica, that's for sure. Nothing a thing was out of place, but that's was no surprise.

Rachel glanced over at Emma who was just waking up herself. "Good Morning Ems" Rachel smiled at her angel, who laughed and yelled 'Mommy'. She was just beginning to piece words together…growing up so fast.

After taking a quick shower and placing Emma into the twins play pen Rachel went down the steps expecting to find Monica, instead she was no where to be found. Walking into the kitchen Rachel found a post it note on the counter addressed to her.

"Rach,

Ran to the store to get food for dinner.

Be home soon

-Mon"

Instead of searching through the kitchen to find something to eat for breakfast Rachel made her way into the living room, looking around at Monicas country styled décor. She took a seat on the couch, and looked to her left where there was a picture of her friends taken from what she guessed to be this past thanksgiving. The five, plus Mike, were there toasting each other looking happier than ever.

Rachel felt awkward looking at the photograph, it had finally become a reality to her that life had gone on without her. She wondered if things had changed. Her eyes went to everyone in the photograph one by one, before resting on Ross.

In the picture he wore a blue and grey striped Ralph Lauren sweater, smiling Rachel remembered giving it to him for his birthday before she left.

"Too bad you weren't here that day" Monica said peering over Rachel's shoulder.

Startled Rachel jumped, "I didn't hear you come in" She laughed then put the picture down eager to change the subject. "So…what's for dinner?"

"Turkey Sandwiches, with a broccoli and cheese soup, its almost ready…tonight is about catching up."

"Okay, Ill run upstairs and get Emma" Rachel replied jumping up from the couch.

A little while after Rachel and Emma returned downstairs to meet Monica in the kitchen for dinner. After their meal filled with talking of old times and Rachel's job in Paris Monica finally decided to go back to yesterday conversation. She had to find out more about what was going on with her friend.

"Rach, could we talk?"

" Well…I do believe that's what we're doing right now" Rachel replied trying to make light of the situation. She knew what was coming and there was no avoiding it.

"Seriously, how are you?" Monica questioned pouring Rachel a glass of water

"I'm okay" Rachel noticed the look Monica was sending her "Really, I'm really okay." She paused to take a sip of water "I mean, sure I'm afraid…terrified. I figured the next time I would do this" Rachel gestured to her small bulge "thing would be so much different"

Monica motioned for her friend to continue.

"I mean really Mon I'm almost 35 years old. I thought I would be married by now"

"Hey you've got lots of time" Monica said reassuringly.

"Please Monica…anyway things just don't turn out like you thought they would, if you want me to be really honest with you…sometimes I wish I hadn't been so stubborn all the years ago…I wonder if I would have been married by now" Rachel sighed as her friend gave her a nod.

"I mean, no offense but I thought I'd be the first one married out of all of us…" Rachel and Monica shared a laugh, Monica missed her friend…this was such a Rachel thing to say. Rachel then grew serious "Really though, and now I'm all alone. "

Monica leaned over and hugged her friend "Rachel, honey you're not alone…you will never, ever be alone." Monica paused "Youll always have Chandler and I…and Emma, and the new baby…and Ross. Rachel, you're tied to all of us for life and you will never ever lose us"

Rachel shook her head "I've already screwed up. Ross must hate me now"

"He doesn't hate you--"

Rachel shot Monica a look

"—Okay, Okay…so he's a little upset right now. But I mean, you can't deny him the right, he hasn't seen his daughter in six months. Phoebe asked him once why he didn't try and take legal action, he said he just couldn't do it to you"

"I know Mon, and that's what I mean." Rachel paused "How is he?"

Rachel was secretly and selfishly hoping that Ross would be miserable…not that she wanted him to hurt, but she still wanted him. She hoped that in some paralle universe, she could erase these past six months and change everything.

"At first he took things hard, he was really upset when you left. I don't know what hit him, I mean he seemed to be coming to terms with things and then on the day you were leaving he broke down" Monica explained "Hes doing much better now though…he's actually seeing someone."

Rachels head shot up…did she just hear what she thought she heard "He's what" she replied almost in a whisper.

Monica nodded "Remember Bonnie…" It took Rachel a while but then her eyes lit up "Bald Bonnie? " She questioned.

"Yeah, About a month ago Phoebe set them up again"

Rachel tried not to act like she cared too much "And hows that working out?"

"Okay I guess" Monica replied "Bonnie hates kids though…but other than that I mean Ross seems happy."

"Oh" That was all Rachel could say for quite some time."Mon, I have a confession to make" Rachel began, " The night before I left for Paris, Ross and I slept together."

"What!" Monica exclaimed "The baby isn't-"

"No." Rachel continued "Anyway, I knew after that I couldn't stay here. After tha night, there was no turning back. It was all so confusing…and would have been awkward. I just felt like it was the perfect way to leave things…it was such a passionate night…" After telling the story Rachel paused to take it all in, this had been the first time she had actually verbalized what had happened that night. "I slept with him Mon, and I still love him."

Monica stared at her, shocked, not because of the fact that Rachel was still in love with Ross…but the fact that she admitted it.

Rachel continued, giving her friend what she wanted to hear "The main reason I cut off all ties what because of him…I don't know if you know this, but, the night I left he told me he loved me, he asked me to stay…and I just couldn't…and he looked heartbroken. " Rachel paused now starting to cry, feeling terrible. "Mon, when I found out I was pregnant I couldn't tell him…he couldn't find out… not after I just left him heartbroken. He needed time to move on, and I couldn't just bring this news along."

Monica finally began to understand, getting up to hug her friend she stroked her hair and told her everything would be okay.

As the two broke apart Rachel looked at her friend, tears still in her eyes " Hey Mon…remember what I said when I told you the baby wasn't Ross's "

"Yeah" Monica looked at her, tears welling up in her eyes as well…

"…I lied"

* * *

As you could see I did end up placing Ross in a relationship, Sorry if it hasn't worked out the way some thought it would. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews again and being so accepting of the Ross/Bonnie thing.

Enjoy !

* * *

Two days had passed since Rachel revealed her secret to Monica. In a very Rachel sort of way, Monica understood where she was coming from in her fear of telling anyone.

While it went against her better judgment, Monica had agreed to keep Rachel's secret; at least for a little while…as long as Rachel has promised that she would tell Ross.

Earlier that morning she helped Rachel find a new place to stay upon her return to the city. Later this evening Rachel would settle into her 'old-new' apartment. As it turns out, Monica's old apartment had been for sale, Rachel said that when she went to see it the landlord had told her the last residents left because of 'The creepy man across the street who would always stare into their window". Monica and Rachel couldn't help but share a laugh at this. Poor Ross.

Monica sat at the coffee house on their usual orange couch waiting for her brother to arrive. Monica called him late the night before to make evening plans to catch up, the real reason for this was so Rachel could move into her apartment with out Ross being home to notice. They agreed that, for the first time the two had ever experienced, they would place dark curtains over the large window which faces Ross's apartment. Rachel wanted to take every precaution to make sure that Ross wouldn't find out about her situation before she was ready to deal with him.

Monica couldn't imagine what she would do if she were in Rachel's shoes right now. She was pregnant again, and it was Ross's. Not only didn't he handle things well last time, but this time was different, worse if that is even possible. Ross was seeing someone, and had finally seemed to move on from Rachel. Of course Monica knew this couldn't be completely possible…as long as she had remembered, Ross had never ever moved on from Rachel.

Part of Monica enjoyed knowing Rachel's secret. It was a strong bond the two now shared, and was a quick way to mend the gap in their relationship. Sure this wasn't the circumstance should would have liked to experience in bringing the two back together…but she was glad it had happened.

As Ross walked into Central Perk her eyes quickly moved from him onto Bonnie.

Bonnie was such a sweet girl…a little easy…but sweet. She felt bad for her, and her brother, and the situation they would be faced with in the upcoming months. Still, Monica couldn't help but feel a little hateful towards Bonnie as, in her mind, she now stood in the way of reuniting her brother and her best friend.

She was already getting ahead of herself with her thoughts, Rachel hadn't even spoken to Ross yet, and who knows what will happened when she does.

Her attention was drawn away from her thoughts and back to Bonnie and Ross as the two waved at Monica. Bonnie began to say her goodbye as Monica, ever the eavesdropper, struggled to listen in to the conversation.

"…I'll be waiting for you later.." Bonnie said seductively and then smiled at Ross "It's been such a shame you've been working late this week…but tonight I'll make it all up to you."

Ross smiled at her and leaned over to give her a peck on the lips, as he did this Bonnie placed her hands around the back of his neck and engulfed him in a passionate kiss.

Monica rolled her eyes at the sight of this, it was after all a public place…and the two were anything but kids.

Bonnie finally pulled away and excited the shop, Ross watching her leave, finally turned and took a seat next to Monica.

"It looks like you two are getting cozy" Monica stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, I really like her Mon, after everything that has gone on in my life lately, I feel lucky."

Monica sighed and nodded her head, trying to act happy for her brother.

The two sat there for about an hour discussing family things, their jobs and current events. Now that they didn't live in the city anymore Monica really enjoyed meeting her brother and catching up…somehow the crazy dinosaur stories didn't seem as bad.

As the evening was drawing late the two decided to pack up and leave, while they were nearing the door Ross turned to her "Hey, did I tell you I spoke to Mike about Emma?"

This might get interesting Monica thought to herself she cleared her throat "Um, no you haven't what did he say?" She feared that because he knew about law…this might not go well for Rachel.

"He said that basically I should be fighting for Emma, because who knows what could be going on with Rachel. He brought up the point that, Rachel may never come into contact with us again" Monica gave him a look "Well I mean…stranger things have happened…and if I ever want to ensure that I see Emma again, something has to be done, and soon or else it will look bad for me"

Monica stopped mid walk to stare at her brother "Ross…youre not thinking of doing anything crazy are you?"

Ross darted her eyes, he didn't want to fight Rachel, but he felt as if it was the only thing he could do. "Look Monica…Rachel means a lot to me, and if you think I want to do this youre wrong…but I have to" Didn't he? If Ross ever wanted to see his baby girl again he had to do something about it. He didn't know what happened to Rachel, and lord knows he was worried about her, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was disgusted with her as well.

What kind of person would keep their daughter away from her father?

* * *

Rachel walked into her old bedroom…which was now hers again. Right now it just felt right to be there. She walked over to Emma's crib and lifted the little girl out onto her bed.

"Pretty soon we'll have to get you a big girl bed Emma." Rachel lovingly eyed her daughter " and then you'll be getting married. Youre getting so big."

"Big!" Emma yelled

Rachel laughed "That's right. We're going to be living here from now on sweetie. Mommy use to live here a long time ago" Rachel had no realized she was more talking aloud just for herself rather than Emma. " That was way back when she and Daddy use to be together. I have so many good memories here."

Rachel lifted her night shirt up to reveal her bump, as Emma placed her little hands on it " Pretty soon youre going to have a little brother or sister Emma." Emma laughed and clapped her hands as if she understood.

"What do you say we go to bed?" Rachel waited for a response "Okay" she said while nodding her head.

As Rachel put Emma back into her crib and turned out the lamp on her night table she began to think. She had been thinking a lot lately.

Monica had said that Ross was seeing Bonnie again. Part of Rachel expected that Ross would move on after the way she had left him.

But she wished he hadn't.

Feeling completely lost Rachel began to softly cry, she had been doing a lot of that lately. She had no idea what she was going to do. Part of her hoped that if she told Ross about the pregnancy he would dump Bonnie and fall in love with her again. But that wouldn't be fair.

Rachel was always doing the 'unfair' things , dating way back to Julie, and even with Bonnie. She felt terrible thinking back upon things now…but at the time she wasn't willing to let anyone or anything get in the way of the man she loved and the life they could share together.

Things were different now, she was tired and didn't want to have to put Ross through all of that again. That was part of the reason so was so reluctant in telling him. Over the years Rachel saw herself begin to change. She wasn't the spoiled girl she once was, and she was sick of messing with the heart of the man she loved so much. This was terrible timing, it seemed that once Ross was finding happiness with someone else, Rachel had to come along and ruin it.

This brought her to another question she didn't know when or how she would tell Ross about his new child. She had no idea how he would react or what he would say. She was expecting the worst though.

The only thing she did know was that she was afraid.

* * *

Review as always . 


	6. Chapter 6

I appreciate all the reviews, especially the 'regulars' haha.

This chapter is pretty much the beginning of the Turning Point…

* * *

About a month had passed and Rachel was getting sick of hiding out. It was not the beginning of January. She was seven months pregnant and it was becoming increasingly harder to hide, over the next three months this would only get worse. Monica had been the only one to know about her secret, true to her word she had not told a soul.

She was getting annoyed though and this became more and more apparent to Rachel with each and every passing day. Even though Rachel was her best friend, Monica still had to worry about her brother's best interest and she felt that he had a right to know.

The truth was Rachel planned on telling him one of these days…she just didn't know how.

She was leaving her house early that morning, on her way to her job at Louis Vutton. It had turned out that after she explained her situation to her boss in France, they were able to transfer her over to their New York branch.

Fully aware that at any time she may run into Ross she left the house in an oversized , yet stylish jacket, and Louis Vutton bag, to which if she held at the right angle would cover her bump.

The reason she was leaving so early was so she and Emma could grab some breakfast at the local starbucks, she wouldn't dare step foot in central perk for fear of running into Ross. The two would then be off to Louis Vutton, Rachel was extremely happy about this job, and it was an added bonus that they had an onsite daycare program for working Mothers. The perks of a large company Rachel thought to herself.

Rachel sat inside the coffee shop watching her daughter finish up her muffin, as she was sipping her iced tea she couldn't help but smile. Even though life had not been going her way lately, she couldn't be happier. It was moments like this, when Rachel was able to really notice what a wonderful life she had truly been given. She loved spending time with her daughter.

Moments later a loud flirtatious laugh seemed to fill the shop and Rachel lifted her head from the paper she had been reading. As she brought her attention to the door she saw a blonde woman, seconds later she realized it was Bonnie. She didn't have to wait much longer before she saw Ross come in behind her reaching for her hand.

This made Rachel's stomach turn.

Quickly, she grabbed the coat from the back of her chair and placed it on her lap like a blanket covering up her pregnant belly as best she could. She also, to take an extra precaution, lifted her bag from the seat next to her and placed it in her lap.

The only thing she could do now was hope Ross would not spot them, and that Emma would not notice her father. The two were seated in a corner of the shop, as so Rachel felt pretty safe as she watched Ross and Bonnie walk up to the counter to place their order. She took notice of their body language.

They looked happy.

Bonnie had her arm around his waist, and Ross's hand rested inside of Bonnie's back jean pocket. Rachel felt as if knives were going through her. This was not something she wanted to deal with today, especially with Bonnie around. She realized though, that this situation would only get harder and she didn't want to run anymore.

As the two got their coffee Rachel held the newspaper up to her face, hoping that as they turned around they would not spot she and her child.

"Daddy!" Emma yelled pointing to her father.

Shit.

Still not lifting her head from the paper Rachel sat in silence, hoping that Ross had not heard.

"Emma!?" Ross exclaimed with a feeling of confusion and overwhelming taking over him.

Rachel dropped the paper, there was no use in hiding anymore. She put her face in her hands waiting for the awkward moment to which Ross would come over.

As she lifted her faced she watched the interaction between the three. Ross had already scooped Emma up in his arms and was kissing her on the cheek, a huge smile on his face. Rachel's attention went to Bonnie who was standing there frozen, staring a Rachel, a look of disgust on her face.

It was obvious that she remembered last time. Who would forget the trip to the beach when Rachel convinced Bonnie, who was Ross's girlfriend at the time, to shave her head. The two of the broke up over Rachel, no surprise there, and Rachel had a feeling that Bonnie was just as excited to see her, as she was to see Bonnie and Ross.

She then looked back at Ross who was coming her way with Emma. Usually she would get up and hug him as friends do, but this time she had a secret to keep…at least for now, and remained seated.

"Hey" Rachel said slowly, uneasily as she directed her attention to Ross who was now before her.

Ross didn't know what to say. So many questions ran through his head. Was this really happening? He wondered when she had returned…and why. He also wanted to scream at her over keeping Emma out of his life. He couldn't do that here however, he also had to play cool for Bonnie's sake. He had a good thing going now.

"Rac-" Ross stopped trying to find the right words to say "What are you doing here?"

Rachel looked down to make sure she was still covered "Louis Vutton transferred me back to the city, I just arrived last night" Rachel lied, she wondered if it was as painfully obvious to him as it was to her.

"Well that's great" Bonnie said trying to hid her anger.

Ross was angry. "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me?!" Ross gestured at Emma "I haven't seen her in six months Rachel…this is just like you. You couldn't at least give me a call to tell me you were returning to the city?" Ross now realized that he was raising his voice bit, but he didn't care. After all this woman had kept his child away from him "You would think youd have grown up by now."

Rachel was angered by this, she couldn't believe he was treating her like such a child "Yeah well…You know what Ross..!" Rachel raised her voice slightly , until she looked at her daughter, and realized that she was in fact wrong. Her face softened and all she could say was "I'm sorry"

Ross was caught off guard by this "We have a lot to talk about" He said gesturing to Emma"

"I know.." Rachel said nodding her head "Call Mon, shes knows where Im staying…" Rachel had now prepared herself for the fact that the truth would be coming out soon…there was no more fighting it.

Ross nodded his head, wondering why his sister didn't tell him Rachel would be arriving in the city. His thoughts were temporarily cut off when he felt soft lips sucking at his neck. He looked down at Bonnie, who smiled pleased to have his attention back.

"Baby I think we better go, or else we're both going to be late for work" Bonnie told him, while reaching for his hand to leave.

It was obvious to Rachel that she was feeling uncomfortable…which pleased her.

"Right, yeah…you're right" Ross replied while nodding his head. Pulling away from Bonnie's grasp he placed Emma back in her seat across from her Mother. He knelt down next to her "Bye Emma, Daddy Loves you okay?"

"Love Daddy!" Emma cried out while clapping her hands.

Ever a crier Rachel began to tear up at the scene in front of her. How could she keep Emma away from this man.

Ross then looked at Rachel "We'll talk later he said in a more serious tone"

All Rachel could do was nod her head. At this, Ross got up and reached for Bonnie's hand as the two left the shop.

Rachel then folded her arms on the table, and rested her head upon them. Her worst nightmare was about to come true.

* * *

Please Review . Hopefully Ill have more up tomorrow. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews!! I really enjoy reading them, very much.

This chapter is a bit short than the pervious few, but I promise you it's a build up for the next one.

* * *

"Thanks Mon" Ross said as he got off the phone with his sister. It had now been hours since he saw Rachel at Starbucks.

He had spoken to his sister about the situation, who of course hadn't told him that Rachel was pregnant but warned him to be very nice to her as 'Rachel has a lot going on in her life right now'. Ross wondered what this was about and had calmed down a bit from the scene earlier. Maybe Rachel deserved a chance to explain herself. This would be so much easier had she not kept his daughter from him. He was however pleased that little Emma would be back in his life again, and even Rachel.

He thought back to the last time he saw Rachel before she left. She was beautiful, that had not changed…but there was something different about her, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Anyway, so much had happened in the months since he had seen her last.

He was devastated when she wouldn't stay, but then months later Bonnie came along. He and Bonnie were having a great time together. She made him smile again. He felt that maybe, just maybe he could move on from Rachel…not that he wanted to, but in the situation he was faced with, he felt that he had to or else he would remain alone forever.

As much as he would always love Rachel, he was determined to not break up with Bonnie just because his previous love was back in town. He had always done this…and it never worked out, so what made him think it would time and time again. Maybe it was time for a change.

As he was getting ready to run over to Rachel's there was a knock at his door. Confused at who would be visiting him, he opened it and found Bonnie standing there.

A smile grew on his face as he leaned over to give her a kiss, welcoming her into his apartment.

"Hey baby" she said smiling before taking a seat on his couch "Where are you off to?" She questioned as he had his winter jacket on, obviously ready to leave the apartment.

"Oh, I planned on going to talk things out with Rachel" He answered before taking a seat in the chair next to the couch "But I have a few minutes, and you're welcome to wait here for me to come back"

Bonnie looked down, the smile erased from her face "Ross, you're not actually going over there to talk to her are you?"

" Well…yeah, she is the mother of my child" Ross said with a hesitant laugh.

"…And youre exgirlfriend…and your exwife-" Bonnie said aggravation in her voice.

"We were drunk" Ross cut her off correcting her as if it made it sound any better .

"It doesn't matter…don't you see Ross?" Bonnie raised her voice. "I mean I don't see why you just cant get a lawyer to draw out your legal matters with her"

Ross looked at her confused "I don't want to fight with Rachel…I mean, we're friends" The last thing Ross wanted was even more complicated ties to his daughter, if he was fighting with Rachel, that would only make matters worse.

"But you're not friends!" Bonnie exclaimed "God Ross, why cant you see this…don't you know whats going to happen here?" Ross just looked at her confused, still. " Rachel shows up into the picture and every single time you go back to her"

Ross got up and took a seat next to Bonnie he grabbed her hand, and with his free hand moved it up to her cheek, he leaned and kissed her deeply, as they broke away her looked at her sincerely and asked "Do you still believe I'm going back to her?"

Bonnie looked at him hopelessly and replied softly "Yes" This was quite possibly the most honest thing she had ever said.

Ross looked down and shook his head, Bonnie continued "Yes I do Ross. " She paued "I have to do something for myself now, and walk away. I wont be a victim a Rachel yet again." Bonnie got up, pulling her hand away from him "Its over Ross"

And with that she was gone. Walking out of his life, without looking back.

It was like a curse.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Rachels apartment she had just put Emma down to bed. It was funny, she never envisioned herself having children, but here she was with one she was in love with, and another on the way.Dressed in a tanktop and pajama pants, Rachel looked around the apartment for something to pull her hair up with so she could go to bed.

She heard the door open behind her, followed by a voice.

"Bonnie Broke up with me because you're back in town" Ross yelled angered by the latest situation caused by Rachel Green in his life. He never seemed to catch a break.

Rachel just stood there with her back to him. "I'm sorry-"

"You know, you leave…and I finally move on. I'm finally happy, and then I don't even have to do anything…you come back, and just because of you the girl breaks up with me." Ross continued.

"Ross, Im sorry I---" Rachel still facing in the opposite direction apologized to him, this time her voice a little bit louder. Rachel could strangle him in this very moment, for how selfish he was being.

He reminded her of herself these past six months.

Ross cut her off, "You're sorry? You're Sorry?" He was infuriated. Things like this were always happening to him.

"Goddammit Ross" Rachel yelled, she then turned around revealing her bump.

* * *

Reviews always welcome 


	8. Chapter 8

Review and Enjoy !!

* * *

"Goddammit Ross" Rachel yelled, she then turned around revealing her bump. She would finally be released of this heavy burden.

Ross took a step back, confused at the sight before him. His mouth went dry, and his face softened. "Rachel.." He said quietly.

"That's right" She continued to yell "So Im sorry if you and your little horny girlfriend broke up. Im sorry its all because of me." She then started to laugh " Why am I so fucking selfish. This is clearly all my fault…to run into you and your girlfriend" Rachel spat out sarcastically.

Ross couldn't get over the fact that Rachel was pregnant…was it his..? Or had she moved on in Paris?

"If you want to get a lawyer and work out the details for Emma that's fine" Rachel continued saying whatever came to mind. " I'm sorry Im such a bitch Ross, truly I am."

Ross went to say something, but Rachel continued.

"You know what else Im sorry for?" Rachel paused "Im sorry I got pregnant, and was too afraid to tell anyone. I'm sorry that I put you in this situation. " Rachel laughed, "Guess what Ross, its yours."

That was all Ross needed before he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Rachel then broke down and started to cry after her outburst. "Im so sorry…Im so so sorry" This was all she could say, repeating it over and over. She finally got out all she had to say, and she was even sorry for what she had said just moments before. She just didn't know how to take him reacting like that where there were so many bigger issues at hand. She just rested there in his arms and sobbed.

Ross had so many questions running through his mind right now. He knew that it was not the time to ask however, so as the mother of his child sobbed, all he could do was rub her back and kiss the top of her head. "Itll be alright" He said softly, not so sure of things himself.

After a few minutes Rachel pulled away and ran a finger under her eyes to collect the tears. She walked over to a brown leather couch that was now in the place of Monica's old one and sat down, gesturing for him to do the same. Through sniffles she was now ready to talk again "I think, hm, I think we need to talk"

Ross nodded his head as he took a seat next to her to and then turned to face her. "So whats the story? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you just come home?" Ross had so many questions all at once he just couldn't stop himself. He had no idea where to start.

Rachel looked down, placing a hand on her stomach "Well, after I left I settled in, in Paris, and things were going fine for the first two months, I mean Emma and I were going to come in for Thanksgiving and everything. " She paused "I didn't mean for this to happen Ross, I never meant to shut any of you out. Youre all family. Anyway, a little bit before July, I started to feel sick after a couple weeks of it not letting down, what I feared had finally become a reality. I was pregnant again."

Rachel paused, and leaned over to grab a tissue from the coffee table, dabbing her eyes " I was worried and I didn't know what to do. I figured I didn't want to see you again so soon after what had happened at the airport. That's why I couldn't tell you then. I knew that if I kept in touch with anyone else, they were bound to find out my little secret too…so I just stopped. I stopped talk to everyone." Reaching for his hand she continued "I never intended not ot tell you Ross, I just didn't know how…I didn't know if you had moved on, and I didn't want to hurt you again…but I guess that happened anyway." Rachel looked down "Really, Im sorry…and Im stupid, and I understand if you don't want to ever deal with me again…be it because of Emma, or Bonnie. Im always ruining things for you Ross…"

Ross took this all in and thought about it for a bit. Sure he was still upset at the way Rachel had handled her problems, but he couldn't be mad at her over all this, especially if she was having his baby again.

"Can I touch it?" Was all Ross could say.

Rachel nodded her head pulling up her tank top to expose the bump underneath. Ross smiled and placed two hands around Rachels stomach. Rachel closed her eyes, she could stay like this forever.

"When are you due?" Ross asked

"March 1st."

After a few moments of the two sitting in silence like this Ross finally opened his mouth again. "You didn't ruin anything Rach." He Stated.

"Hm?" Mumbled Rachel, woken out of her trance.

Ross look her in the eyes "You never, ever have ruined anything in my life Rachel." He paused now looking down at her stomach "You've only ever made it worth living"

Rachel breathed in deep and smiled. She longed to kiss him, but felt that it wasn't the time. Who knew what he wanted. Instead she told him what she truly felt. Placing her hands on top of his she opened up her heart. "I wish I knew then what I know now…I would have stayed" Rachel paused "I'm sorry for leaving"

Ross looked her in the eyes, and held her attention for a few moments before removing one of his hands from her stomach and placing it on the back of her neck, fingers in her hair. He began to lean in, Rachel giving him an accepting look, telling him it was okay to continue, and he kissed the lips he had missed for the past six months.

At first the kiss started off slow, but then grew more passionate as the seconds went by. As Rachel pulled away she made sure to bite his bottom lip, as she had remembered he always enjoyed.

Rachel smiled at him and he did the same "Rachel I lo-"

Rachel placed her hands on his lips telling him to stop, shaking her head. She wished that simple I love yous could fix everything and they would live 'happily ever after again', but the world that she knew was not like that.

He looked confused, but soon she began to speak " Ross, I want to start over again, if youre willing" She looked at him hopelessly. She loved him so much she did not want to screw this up. "We still have so much to talk about. I still have so much more to explain to you"

Ross never took his eyes off of her "I want that too" he said simply.

Rachel smiled, thinking that everything might work out okay after all, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Rachel questioned.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

Rachel reached down to her stomach where one of Ross's hands still rested. She reached for it, intertwining her fingers with his. Rachel wanted so bad for them to be a family.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours, until Ross announced that he had an early class to teach tomorrow morning. The two decided it was best for him to leave, since they were starting over after all.

As Rachel slipped into bed that evening she slept a little easier than she had in a long time. She was glad that a day that had started out so horrible now ended with a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

I may not have the next chapter up until Monday night, because of loads of school work, but I hope you enjoy this one.

The next day for lunch Rachel and Monica decided to meet in Rachel's apartment, their kids would have a play date and the two would discuss what had happened last night. Monica was also going to stay there to watch Emma while Rachel was gone to her appointment.

"Wow…so much has changed in here" Monica stated as she really took a good look around the apartment. The walls were all painted white, and of course with the addition of Rachel's dark mahogany tables, and leather furniture the place had taken on a whole new feel.

"Yeah I guess whoever brought the apartment before me wasn't a big fan of the purple" Rachel laughed

She had ordered Chinese for the two, which was placed neatly on two plates in the kitchen. Rachel still was not a very good cook…so why even try.

The two sat down at the table and talked to their kids for a while.

"This is nice" commented Rachel "I mean we never go to do the whole, 'Mom' thing together. Its fun!" Rachel smiled while looking over at Emma , Erica, and Jack who were playing with blocks in the living room.

"It really is, Im so glad your back" Monica replied, sincerely meaning it. "Hey you know what else is great?"

Rachel looked up from her plate "Whats that?" She said in between chews.

"Now that youre living here, I could give you great cleaning tips for this apartment, you know what to use on the wood, how to do the ceiling and the bathroom tiles…and-"

"Monica" Rachel sent her a look. Changing the subject to what was really on her mind…and getting Monica away from anything that had to do with cleaning, she decided they should talk about Ross and what happened the night before. "So um Mon, Im really sorry about having Ross call you yesterday…was he mad that you didn't tell him about me being in the city?"

Monica shrugged it off "I mean at first yes, but after I had convinced him I just found out that morning…no so much. He was pretty pissed off though, he said he ran into you and Emma when he was with Bonnie…that must have been awkward."

Rachel ran her fingers through her brown hair, a nervous trait that she had not lost over the years "Yeahh well…it was. But um, hm, I don't think I'm going to have to worry about Bonnie anymore"

Monica sent Rachel a look "What do you mean…" laughing, "You didn't shave her head again did you?"

Rachel smiled "Noo, not this time. " Rachel paused briefly not getting serious " I guess after you got off the phone with him, Bonnie must have came over and broke things off because I was back in town. Ross came over here really mad, and started to blame me for their break up."

"…Oh no" Monica said slowly "-But this time you didn't even do anything sweetie!"

Rachel shrugged "I don't know, when he first came in, my back was to him, and then I turned around…and everything changed. I started yelling at him, for god even knows what." Rachel laughed "I couldn't even tell you what I said last night, I was just so mad at him for blaming me, I went off. I think at one point I told him to get a lawyer or something to deal with Emma…who knows" Rachel trailed off "Anyway, then I started to cry, and he came over and put his arms around me."

Monica smiled at her friend.

"And I swear Mon, at that moment I never wanted him to let me go ever again, I felt so secure in his arms." Rachel smiled reminiscing.

"This is so exciting Rachel!" Monica exclaimed "The four of us can go double dating now and everything!!"

Rachel laughed "Hold on! Hold on!" she paused "We aren't back together or anything?"

"What?! Why? Rachel…youre crazy about him…you're carrying his child!"

"I know I know, and that's just it. There is too much at stake now…we've decided we're going to start over." Noting Monica's confused expression Rachel continued "Basically, we're going to start dating again and then go from there, you know not jump into anything. I want it to work this time Mon, so bad."

Rachel had never wanted anything more in her life, and to have it at her grasp was almost a scary thing. She didn't want to screw things up, not this time.

Monica nodded her head as if she understand "That's probably a good idea" suddenly she seemed to remember something that had been on her mind "Hey, did he mentioned anything about the Emma situation?"

Rachel shook her head "Things like that are all things he and I need to talk about again we've decided. I want to get that all out of the way before we get into anything. I want him to know just how sorry I am." Rachel smiled "You should have seen them together the other day…they both looked so happy."

Monica reached over to grab her friends hand "That's really wonderful."

The two sat there and chatted for a little while longer until there was a knock at the door. Rachel slowly got up, pregnancy was beginning to take a toll on her mobility, and walked to the door.

Standing before was Ross holding a single lily in his hand.

Rachel smiled and leaned against the door frame. He had that dopey smile on his face that she adored. He walked inside the door and leaned in to give her a hug, kissing her on the cheek. Taking the flower from his hands, she smiled and brought it to her nose to take in its scent. Her eyes followed him as he walked over to greet his daughter with a kiss on the top of her head; he then did the same to his niece and nephew.

She looked over at Monica who was giving her a thumbs up, Rachel laughed to herself at her corny friend. She couldn't believe how at this time just one day before she was miserable, and now…everything was changing.

"Ready to go?" Ross asked as he walked back over into the kitchen.

Rachel looked at Monica and gestured at the mess left on the kitchen table "Mon, I don't want to leave you with this mess"

"No! No, go!" Monica's eyes lit up "You know I love to clean"

Rachel and Ross laughed, there was no denying this. "Umm sure thing Mon" Rachel replied "Well be back in about an hour"

With that the two left the apartment.

Rachel looked around the room, eyeing all the charts on the wall passing the time waiting for Dr. Long to arrive.

A moment later Ross arrived in the room with a coffee in his hand , he smiled at her as he stood behind her. "Remember the last time we were here?"

Rachel smiled "Yeah…maybe this time Ill see it" She laughed.

"Oh god, and those hormones and mood swings…"Ross trailed off..

"Shut up Gellar!" Rachel snapped, and then laughed joking around "They really haven't been as bad I don't think"

If Ross didn't want so badly for things to work out between the two of them he would usually make a comment about how he wouldn't know since he hadn't seen her for 7 months. He didn't want to ruin things before they even got started so he just smiled at her and nodded his head.

Moments later Dr. Long walked in, her faced buried in Rachels chart.

"So Rachel, I understand you were living in Paris for sometime" Dr. Long say studying the chart.

Rachel cleared her throat "Yeah, for a while I was working with Louis Vutton," she paused and laughed "…and then I found out about this"

Dr. Long looked up and her eyes immediately went to Ross "…Is this the father?"

Rachel nodded her head as Ross leaned over to shake the doctors hand. "Ross Gellar" he introduced himself.

"Dr. Long" Rachel interrupted "You remember Ross, Emma's father."

Dr. Long stared at Ross for a while and then began to nod her head "…Right, the one who constantly fought with you" she said reminiscing the last time the two of them were in her office together.

"Hm, yeah…that would me the one" Rachel replied uneasily running fingers through her hair. She cleared her throat "Anyway, Dr. Long, I was wondering if you could tell us the sex of the baby today. Now that Ross is here I'm finally ready to know."

Dr. Long nodded, and set the equipment up for Rachels sonogram.

The two proud parents eagerly awaited the news they were so curious to find out. Ross looked down at Rachel who in this moment looked so nervous it put a small smile on his face. He loved how emotional she ways, and had always been.

Rachel felt a soft hand reach for her own, with a click glance up she smiled at Ross taking his hand. This was a big moment for the both of them.

"Okay, this is your baby" announced the Doctor as she wheeled the screen closer to the two. "And it looks like….it's a boy" she announced smiling.

"A boy!" Ross exclaimed softly, a smile lighting up his face. He looked at the woman next to him who was staring at the screen, and felt the urge to kiss her. If things had been different he wouldn't have thought twice about this action, however, at the time being he didn't want to take things too far.

"Ill leave you two alone" said Doctor Long, smiling before she left the room.

Ross looked back over at Rachel and noticed she was still quiet "Do you need help seeing it again?" Ross said joking around, while squeezing her hand.

Rachel smiled "No," She said softly "Im just so…happy"

Ross brought their entangled hands towards him and kissed the top of her hand, she looked up at him smiling before resting her head on his shoulder.

It was here that she felt home.

Please Review .


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks everyone for reviewing once again, I really look forward to reading each and every one of them. I want to especially thank Imaginewhatif, for the wonderful reviews that appear after each and every chapter. To answer your question, I liked the idea of that story I began to write, but got too involved in other things and never got around to finishing it, I kind of look at this as being the better version of that story since the two of similar in occurrences.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Ross, while pushing a sleeping Emma in her stroller, walked Rachel to her door. The two had just gone out to the movies, as sort of their first official date/outing as a family.

Rachel smiled as she quietly walked in his company. She remembered back to a few hours ago when they had first arrived at the movies. Ross, as always was a perfect gentleman. She smiled at she thought back to how wonderful he was with their daughter, feeding her cheerios throughout the movie. And also, how great he was being with her, whispering cute things in her ear throughout the childrens movie, all about how beautiful she had looked that evening and how glad he was to be with her. It really shed some light on what things would be like if they were truly a family.

As they reached her door they turned to face one another.

"Boy she really got knocked out on the way home didn't she?" Rachel said smiling commenting on their sleeping daughter.

"Yeah" Ross smiled back "She really seemed to have fun tonight didn't she?"

Rachel nodded, and then playfully kicked his shoe with her foot "I had fun tonight too, Dr. Gellar"

Ross chuckled and did the same "Me too Ms. Green"

"So um, did I tell you Ive decided I need to tell my parents about this tomorrow?"

Ross, shook his head "Really? You don't expect to do that alone do you?"

Rachel stared at him and then he continued "You know Im going to be there too right…Im not letting you face your father alone" Rachel smiled lovingly at him "..I mean I actually want this baby to live" Ross said jokingly. The two of them both knew exactly how unhappy Dr. Green would be upon hearing the news that his little girl was pregnant once again.

"Thanks Ross" She said while leaning in to peck him on the cheek, so paused and looked down nervously "And thanks again for being so great about this whole situation…I want you to know that I really appreciate it and –"

Ross put a finger to her lips, just like she had done to him not too long ago "Shh…Hey, we'll talk about all that when the time is right. Right now, I just want you to know that Im here for you, no matter what" He said smiling, reaching his hand over to grab hers, giving it a light squeeze.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, Rachel was so thankful to have him back in her life. It was like they were a couple 20 somethings dating again, Rachels heart raced as she leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips, as they pulled away Ross smiled at her and leaned in once again.

"Goodnight Rachel" Ross said softly before leaning down to kiss the top of her belly, and then made his way over to little Emma and kissed the top of her head as well.

Rachel smiled and she pulled her eyes out of her purse " 'Night Ross"

Once inside, Rachel feel against the closed apartment door. She smiled and closed her eyes. Something was different about the two of them this time around. It was almost as if they were taking things more seriously, moving slower…making every moment count. They had so much more at stake.

* * *

Rachel picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. She had been putting this off for too long now. As she waited for someone to pick up she began to pace around the living room.

"Jill, hey its Rachel…"she paused "Yeah..put Mom on okay?"

Rachel waited for her mother to pick up growing more and more nervous by the moment. She felt relived after speaking with Ross knowing that he was going to be there too, for support.

"Hey mom" Rachel said slowly "Yeah…umm Im home. I've been home about a month actually" Rachel tried to tune out her Mother's anger in the background. 35 years old, and it never ends. Once she lectured Rachel on how it was wrong not to tell her Mother, she felt it was safe for her to continue "Yeah Um, I have something to tell you though, tonight" Rachel paused waiting for her Mother's response, then spat back angerly "No mom it cant wait! Anyway, I need you to call dad too…and you both have to be here around 8 tonight, if that's okay." Rachel sighed" Yeah it's important!...Okay…Okay…Love you, bye"

Around ten to seven there was a knock on her door. Rachel tried to make a good impression for her parents, wearing a black skirt and matching sweater. Walking over to the door Rachel was sweating bullets. She had taken as many precautions as she could, including bringing Emma to the Gellars after she phone call with her Mother, Ross had already told them the news and not surprisingly they had handled it much better than Rachel knew her parents would, especially her father. Making sure Emma was out of the apartment was a must, as Rachel knew her father would not be quiet this evening.

Thankfully, it was only Ross at the door. She stood up on her toes and gave him a soft peck on the lips. In his hand he carried a brown bag.

Rachel shut the door behind him "Hey, um whatcha got there Ross?" She laughed gesturing to the bag.

"Oh!" He exclaimed his face lighting up "So I was on my way here, and I had an idea, since we're dealing with your father I got this" As Ross finished his last word he lifted the item out of the bag revealing scotch. "I figure…scotch on the rocks for your father"

Rachel laughed, "Oh honey, it was so sweet of you to think of getting my father all liquored up" She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his strong chest. She let out a peaceful sigh, even though her parents wouldn't handle the news well she was content. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ross questioned pulling away so he could look her in the face.

"For knocking me up" Rachel bluntly stated smiling. Ross gave her a weird look, "Shut up" she said hitting him on the arm "Thanks for chasing after me, and telling me that you loved me." She looked up at him " It gave me the courage and hope to come back."

Ross hugged her taking in the scent of her hair.

Their moment was ruined however, with a knock on the door.

"Rachel, what is this about…you know I don't like traveling with your father for no good reason" Sandra Green yelled through the door.

Rachel broke away from Ross's hold rolling her eyes. Just as she was about to open the door he pulled her away. "Sit on the couch…I'll get the door" he said reassuringly. He didn't know what Dr. Green would do if his visibly pregnant daughter opened the door.

Hell, he didn't know what Dr. Green would do if he opened the door.

Ross reached for the knob and pulled the door open. Before he could great the two of them Dr. Green grew angry.

"Gellar!" He walked in pushing his ex wife aside "What are you doing here?!" he demanded to know.

"Um…Um" Ross looked around nervously "I..mean what are we all doing here really?" he replied slowly laughing.

Walking over to the table Ross poured Dr. Green a scotch on the rocks "Drink, Dr. Um, Mr. Green?"

"Where's my daughter Gellar?" Leonard demanded.

At that moment Rachel stood up from the couch and turned around. Her mother gasped and before Dr Green could turn around Rachel spoke up "Um, Hi Daddy".

Leonard turned around "Sweetie Wh—" He was taken back when he noticed that his daughter was obviously pregnant. Growing serious he walked over to her "Rachel." He said her name pausing and then repeated it, "Rachel…" Putting the pieces together his face grew red with anger "Rachel Karen Green…do not tell me that this punk did this to you again?"

"Daddy he didn-" Rachel protested until her father cut her off.

"DO NOT TELL ME THIS"

Rachel walked from around the couch and stepped in front of him, she grabbed his hands trying to calm him down. This could not be happening again Her voice grew serious" He didn't do anything to me" Dr. Green turned around to tell at Ross once again, Rachel pulled him forward "Daddy, Listen to me. Okay?" she paused " Yes I'm pregnant, and yes its Ross's –"

Leonard shook his head and wouldn't let her finish "Rachel, I don't have time for this." He was now pointing to Ross " Gellar, stop ruining my little girls life."

With that Dr. Green turned around. Giving Ross one last dirty look and taking the scotch from the table Leonard left the apartment.

Rachel then began to break down, tears streaming from her face. She leaned against her couch and buried her face in her hands.

Ross looked over at Sandra who was standing at the doorway, he shook his head and then looked back at Rachel. She was so broken and fragile right now, it hurt Ross to see her like this.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her stroking her hair. "Shh sweetie, everything is going to be okay." He tried to reassure her kissing her on the cheek.

"I just—"she proceeded to cry "I just wanted everything to work out okay…just for once."

Sandra had enough of this, "Rachel, I will talk to her father." She walked over to the two of them to get to them more directly "I want you two to know that I don't approve of how this all came about" She then looked at Ross "But I know, youve always made her happy, and as long as you make her happy…then you make me happy." She paused and opened her arms to give her daughter a hug before she left. "Honey, I love you, and I wish you the best"

After Sandra had left Rachel decided she had enough for the day. The best thing for her would be to get some sleep right now, Ross had agreed to get Emma from his mothers and keep her for the night.

Despite everything that had happened with her father this evening Rachel went to sleep confident that things might be okay after all. Even if she couldn't get her father on board with this whole thing, in time he would have to get use to it, and even if he didn't, that was okay too…because Rachel was certain, if the past month had proven anything that she would always have people to stay by her side in times of need.

And that was more comforting than anything else in the world.

* * *

Please Review as always guys.

There are only two chapter left after this one .


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this one took so long, my computer crashed and so I lost everything and had to rewrite the chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and please Review as always!!

* * *

"So any big Valentine's Day plans?" Rachel asked her friend Monica, while taking a seat on the couch, her hair up in a towel. She hadn't a chance to see her friend in a few days so she thought it would be best to give her a call before the big night. " Ohh that sounds really nice!" she replied listening. " I'm actually not sure what exactly is going on tonight. I know we're going to dinner…but after that…who knows?...Yeah things are going really well" Rachel smiled telling her friend "Im very happy, its pathetic. We've actually decided to take things slow this time around, because we cant afford to mess things up like always." This was more than the truth, the last thing Rachel wanted was to go through another break up with Ross. "Ohh okay, I'll talk to you later, have a good time tonight"

Rachel hung up her cell phone and placed it on the coffee table next to her. She had hoped that everything would run smoothly tonight. She and Ross had only started seeing each other again, but they had so much history. They'd been friends, then dated, broke up, got back together, broke up, married, divorced, and had a child…make that two. Things had been hard between the two of them on and off for about ten years now, but it was all worth it.

The truth was though, that she had never stopped loving Ross. She loved the way he laughed, the way he smiled, the way he smelled. She loved how caring he was, and how much he loved her. She loved how he touched her, and kissed her, and held her. Everything about this man, meant love to Rachel.

It had been the only love she had ever truly known, and the only love she had ever wanted to know.

If things hadn't worked out with Ross this time around, Rachel knew that for sure she would break.

About seven that same evening, there was a knock at the door, Rachel ran out of her room placing her last earring in her right ear. "Ill be there in a minute" she yelled. Before letting Ross in however, she had stopped in front of her mirror by the bathroom. She checked herself out for one last time, dressed in a black t cut dress, her hair wavy, she felt as if she was ready to go out.

"Wow you look.." Ross was taken back as Rachel opened the door allowing him to step into her apartment. "You look…beautiful" In his eyes, this was the only way to describe her.

Rachel smiled at him and spun around "You sure I don't look….fat" Rachel said seriously.

Ross smiled and enveloped her in a hug, kissing her on the to of her head "No sweetie…youre pregnant, and look beautiful. There is nothing more beautiful that that"

Rachel pulled away from his hold and smiled up at him "I just want you to know how…thankful I am to be spending tonight with you." Rachel paused "And over the years I've come to realize what Valentines Day really means, and its not about tacky gifts..its about spending it with those you care most about."

Ross reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small blue box "Well I guess you wont be needing this then…?" Ross asked in a curious manner.

Rachel gasped and put her hands up to her face "…Tiffany's?" she asked before snatching the box from Ross's hands. " Someone knows their audience…" she said with a smile before opening the expensive gift, to reveal a white gold chain with a diamond circular pendent hanging from it. "Ross…you really shouldn't have." Rachel said beaming, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned towards him to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Do you like it?" Ross asked her "…because if you don't-"

Rachel placed her hand on his lips signaling for him to stop " I love it Ross."

He smiled, took the necklace from her, and pulled her hair off to the side so he could place it around her neck, as he was doing so he began to speak " The man at the store insisted I get something heart themed…you know because of Valentine's Day and all…but then I remembered how…hearts break, and I've broken yours in the past" Rachel looked down as Ross said this " So then I decided that I needed something more, and that's when I say this…and a circle is something that goes on forever, never ending…and instead of giving you my heart, which you already have…I want to give you a promise," he paused as Rachel looked up "I want to promise you that I will never ever hurt you ever again…."

Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist "Thank you so much Ross" so whispered into his chest.

Ross wasn't the most eloquent, but what he had to same came from his heart, which is why Rachel was so moved by his explanation of his gift. She knew that he really meant every word he was saying. That was something she had not found in any other man. After all these years Rachel truly believed that Ross, in fact would not hurt her again.

* * *

Ross had ended up getting reservations to an expensive, small Italian restaurant this evening, and as the two were finishing up dinner, Rachel took the opportunity to put everything on the table. If she truly wanted to move forward, now was the time. They both agreed that they needed to talk about things before taking themselves seriously.

Rachel cleared her throat and placed her fork down "Hm, Ross, could we talk?" she asked

Ross then looked at her and smiled "Well..isnt that what we've been doing all night?"

He has the cheesiest jokes, she remembered "Shut up!" cracking a smile, " I mean really talk. I want to talk about everything…about our past, our present…and out future. I want to talk about when I left, and how I feel"

Ross looked at her and reached across the table to hold her hand. He lovingly rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand, telling her that it was okay for her to speak.

"Ross, I know I've said it time and time again, but I'm so sorry for leaving the way I did. After I got back on the plane, I realized just how much you mean to me, but by that point it was too late. " Rachel looked up at him, he had her complete attention " I tried to move on from you, and now I've realized that its impossible…and I don't think I ever truly wanted to move on. But, I am sorry I should have never done that…I really could have screwed up your relationship with Emma." Rachel sighed "And its terrible, because I remember sitting around with you…all those years ago, and criticizing Carol with you because of how little you saw Ben…and then I go and do something worse."

Ross looked at her and felt that it was now time to get something from his chest " Rachel, it would be a lie if I told you that I was fine with that whole situation…but I really wasn't. I was angry with you, more than ever…I didn't understand how, or why you could do that to me. Its funny though…because the minute you walked back into my life…those feelings of anger just all went away" he laughed "You really have a hold over me Rachel Green."

Rachel smiled " Same her Gellar" she laughed " I spent six months in Paris, regretting it the entire time…I know it doesn't change anything, but I want you to know…I thought of you every day." She paused "I just want to be with you Ross."

Ross now looked down, he felt that if they needed to put everything on the table, this was his chance to clear things up. " Since we're doing this and all…I um, wanted you to know that I'm sorry for the whole break thing. I never meant to hurt you Rachel. " He paused "Ever. You were the love of my life, and I thought we were over… I thought everything was over…I got drunk, and I was angry, and then I called you….and my mind was so blurred I thought you were with Mark. Looking back on the whole thing now, I couldn't have been more stupid…I should have trusted you more" He paused again, thinking for a moment " You have to understand where I was coming from, I was married to a woman, who I thought loved me…and it turned out she was sleeping with Susan. Anyway, you just need to know that I never meant to hurt you…and if I could take it back I would…in a second."

Rachel looked at him and softly replied "I know." She leaned over the table and gave him a quick peck on the lips " It wasn't your fault entirely though. I should never have bailed on us like I did. Here I had this wonderful man, who loved me more than anything in the world…and I ran away. I've come to learn one thing over these past years Ross….we have to stop blaming one or the other, Ross or Rachel…we have to start learning, and acting how things really our…it was both of our faults. I've realized that being in a relationship, being a couple, is just that…two people who are one, no one person should be blamed for anything." She paused "and I think that's where we went wrong. But I think we are both ready to stop playing games."

Ross nodded his head in agreement.

"Ross, I also want you to know that I have never, ever stopped caring about you. I really want things to work out this time." Rachel said smiling.

"I do too" Ross replied "Rachel, you and I both know we are meant to be together"

Throughout this conversation the waiter had come back to collect the check, as dinner was over the two gathered their things and prepared to exit the restaurant. As they were waiting outside for a cab, Ross took off his suit coat, and placed it over Rachel's shoulders, whispering something familiar in her ear "…It's always been you Rach."

"You really didn't need to do all of this" Rachel, from the kitchen, exclaimed once the two had returned to her apartment. On the way there the two had stopped to rent Weekend at Bernies.

* * *

"Do what?" Ross asked innocently, as he put the movie into Rachel's dvd player.

She smiled at her, beaming from across the room "The dinner, Tiffanys, the movie…" she walked over to him, and kissed him on the lips, biting his lower lip as she pulled away "For being perfect."

"I do what I can " Ross smiled shyly.

Rachel made her way back over to the kitchen and placed popcorn into the microwave. As she was doing so, Ross looked around her apartment noting the pictures on the wall, on either side of the tv. The one next to Rachel's door had been a picture of the gang from many years ago, sitting on the orange couch in the coffee house, Rachel on his lap, Chandler making a goofy face at Monica, and Phoebe pretending to cleanse Joey's ora. Ross had remembered that day, Rachel had charmed Gunther into taking their picture, she had still been working there, as you could clearly see her colorful apron in the photograph.

Ross then walked around to the other side of the tv and noted the other picture, this one had been taken, he assumed, when Rachel had been living in Paris. In it she was pushing Emma on a swing…this led him to chuckle to himself…'guess she got over her fear' her thought to himself.

After Rachel set the microwave she turned to him "OHH!!!" She yelled gleefully..

This caught Ross of guard "Who knew popcorn could be so exciting" he said sarcastically.

"Noo…let me show you what I'm going to do with the kids room" she replied, pulled him into what was Monicas old room.

Since the room was nearly twice the size of Rachel's she had decided it was large enough to make two bedrooms out of. "Okay, so I figure I'm going to buy the apartment, so I could put a wall up in the middle of this room" she explained to Ross " That way, I could have a room for Emma and the new baby…and I mean of course this doesn't have to be done right away, since the baby will have to sleep in my room for a while…but it's an idea." She then pointed to one side of the room, to which the walls had been painted a soft yellow color "See, that's going to be Emmas room"

Rachel then turned to face Ross, grabbing both his hands, and holding them, so they were hanging in between the two bodies "I want to raise my kids here"

Ross laughed "You serious?"

"Yes, I want my children to grow up here, in this apartment. The best years of my life were spent here, and it brings back great memories…this is where I want to be."

Ross looked at her sincerely "Then I think it sounds wonderful"

The two stood there for a couple moments enjoying each others company, until Rachel pulled away smelling the air. She then raced out of the room "Shit!" she yelled, then repeating "Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit."

Ross followed her out of the room to see what was the matter, only to catch Rachel throwing the popcorn bag into the sink He began to laugh

"It's not funny" Rachel said jokingly yelling back at him.

He then moved closer to her in the kitchen and put his head down, shaking it for emphasis "No, no youre right…this is a very serious matter."

Soon enough Rachel had an idea, she reached her hand into the now cooled off popcorn bag, and threw a hand full at Ross.

Ross stared at her for a few moments " Uhm, …what are you doing?"

Rachel shrugged "What…its not Monicas apartment anymore…this is allowed" she replied making a joke about her obsessive friend.

Ross laughed at her and the two began engaging in a popcorn battle for the next few minutes. This is what Rachel loved about their relationship….they could just be with each other and have fun.

After the last piece of popcorn had fallen to the ground, Ross was laughing hysterically "I love you" he said out loud.

Rachel stopped and looked at him,  
"I love you Rachel" he repeated this time more seriously, bring a smile to her face. He then walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "I love everything about you, your sense of humor, the way you care so much, your smile, your smell…everything"

Rachel then moved her ams up to her spot around his next and kissed him, softly after first but then more passionately, biting his bottom lip as she pulled away. "I love you too Ross" she paused "I always have, and I think I always will."

Ross kissed her on the top of her head. "Its getting late anyway, why don't we skip the movie and go to bed?" he recommended

Rachel nodded and pulled away from Ross's hold, he then placed his arm around her shoulder as the two made their way into Rachel's room. Once inside the teal painted room, Rachel sat on the edge of her bed.

Ross bent down on the floor in front of her and kiss her lips delicately. He then, sensing she wanted him to continue, made his was down her neck leaving trails of light kisses under he reached the area where he neck met her shoulder. Ross had remembered that his had always been 'her spot' and so he began sucking at her neck. Rachel smiled with satisfaction "I love you Ross" she said softly, as he continued.

While doing this Rachel reached her hands down to his white Ralph Lauren shirt and began to unbutton it. At this, Ross pulled away and sat down on the bed next to her. She continued to unbutton his shirt until it was off of his shoulders. She exhaled loudly and ran her hands down his fit chest.

Following this Rachel stood up and motioned for Ross to help her unzip her dress…this wasn't easy when youre pregnant. As Rachel's dress fell to the ground Ross planted sweet kisses on the back of her shoulder.

He spun her around and placed his hands on her bare pregnant belly. She was more beautiful than ever to him right now.

Rachel's heart felt as if it was exploding in this very moment. Everything was so much different with Ross, than with any other man she had ever been with. A lot of Rachel's relationships in her past had been, as she had come to know, driven by sex, but one comforting aspect to she and Ross's relationship was that, it had really never been. Sure, it was wonderful and an added bonus, but as cliché as it sounds…their relationship had always been a bit more special. It was always about the love. Rachel could feel that now more than ever as she stood naked in front of the man she loved, who was fixated on the child she was carrying, rather than her as an 'object'.

As the two got in bed that evening Rachel laid content in Ross's arms. The two were back together, and would very soon be welcoming another bundle of joy into their newly reunited family. For once in a long time, Rachel knew that the future would be bright.

Rachel began to cry as she laid in his arms, Ross stroked her hair "Sweetie..you okay?"

Rachel wiped her eyes, " Nothing, its must be the hormones "she answered with a laugh "I'm just so…happy" she said closing her eyes.

Ross kissed the top of her head "Me too"

"Youre the most important person in my life Ross" Rachel said before drifting off to sleep.

"Happy Valentine's day" Ross said to a sleeping Rachel just before he drifted away himself.

* * *

Several hours into the night Ross was awoken by a movement in the bed. Through squinted eyes he looked over to Rachel's side of the bed where he heard her let out a gasp before pulling herself out of the bed.

"Ross!" she exclaimed loudly, causing Ross to sit up in the bed.

"Hmm…"

"My water broke"

* * *

The next chapter will probably take a few more days to post as well since I have to rewrite it, so expect the last chapter sometime later this weekend. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, this is the last chapter of my story, so I hope you really enjoy it!

Id like to thank everyone for reviewing…reading them is pretty much my favorite thing haha.

So, one last time enjoy, and PLEASE Review !!

* * *

"I think my water just broke" Rachel yelled edging her way out of the bed as she held her stomach.

"hmm" Ross asked in his sleepy state.

"My water Ross!" Rachel yelled aggravated.

Ross jumped out of the bed and threw on his clothes that were on the floor from the previous night. As Rachel quickly shoved clothes and make up into a bag Ross grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a T shirt for Rachel to wear to the hospital. She quickly put them on as Ross finished packing her hospital bag.

"This is two weeks early" Rachel panicked looked at Ross for an answer.

Ross rubbed her back "Don't worry Rach, its perfectly normal."

Rachel looked at him and nodded her head "I guess this is it" she said smiling at him.

"We're having a baby!" he yelled.

* * *

Upon arriving at the hospital Rachel, much to her dismay was only dilated 2 cm, she feared that she was in for a long night, just like last time.

Ross entered her room with a glass of water for her and took a seat next to her bed.

"Did you call everyone?" Rachel asked taking a sip of water.

Ross nodded "Yeah, your mom is on her way, Monica, Phoebe, but my parents left this morning on vacation, so I haven't got a hold of them yet…but I left a voicemail. Anyway, They all said theyd be here as soon as possible. " He looked down and smiled at his girlfriend who was propped up in the hospital bed "Need anything ?"

Rachel smiled and let out a noise of frustration "Yeah, for this baby to come out of me!" Rachel paused "Well, at least this time it's a private room"

They both smiled at one another and at the same time uttered the word "…Janice"

Rachel cringed at the memory of Janice going into labor in the same room with her…contacting and everything. She silently hoped that this would go by much faster than the last.

Ross got up from the seat next to her as a nurse called him outside the room to verify their information. Rachel was left alone with her thoughts. She recalled the last time she was placed into this position.

Things were so much different then, she was so lost in her life, so alone…and now…now there was hope for the future. She could finally see herself moving on with life. For a while she had been stuck in a rut in between her past and her future…with no sure way to go.

She was finally, in her eyes, moving into the future. She had high hopes for her relationship with Ross, a wonderful budding family , the best friends that anyone could ever ask for, and a new job. Things couldn't get any better.

She looked down at her stomach, resting her hands upon it. She was enjoying her last moments pregnant. "I'm going to make a wonderful life for you" she said out loud talking to the baby still inside of her. "For you…for me…for Emma" She trailed off.

This was where Rachel wanted to be. She was done being stupid and taking chances in her life. She had everything she could ever want 8 years ago, and she threw it all away from calling that stupid break. Sure, Rachel wasn't exactly to blame for the break up, but she still felt guilty for calling the break. It had taken her years to figure out, but they shared the burden of their tragic break up together.

That's what a couple is, that's what a relationship is…that's what it takes to be in love, realizing that it isn't just you or I, Ross or Rachel…it was the two of them, in it together.

Rachel was brought back to reality with a knock on the door, followed by the appearance of her friend Monica.

"Hey, Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Monica asked coming to her bedside

"Tired, but I mean, I haven't had any contractions yet? I wasn't ready for this today." Rachel stressed to her friend

"Well you know these things happen, and its perfectly normal" Monica said sincerely

Rachel looked at her and laughed "Ohh I know that!" She stressed "But this one really must take after Ross…because I'm NEVER ever early!"

Monica laughed " Oh hey, Chandler says good luck, he couldn't come because of the twins, but um…he wants me to tell 'fatty' good luck."

Rachel just stood her head and laughed with her friend. Monica then looked at her more seriously "I'm so glad youre home again Rachel"

"Me too sweetie"

* * *

"Well Rachel, it looks like youre coming along a little bit faster than last time."The nurse asked after examining her.

Rachel, whose head was against Ross's arm sighed " Not fast enough" she said aggravated.

"Well…"said the nurse pausing "I think we'll be ready less than an hour"

"That's great" Ross said squeezing Rachel's shoulder

"..Let's hope so" Rachel replied as the nurse finished her business and left.

"Ross…get him out of me!" Rachel exclaimed

Ross laughed "Sweetie it's going to be okay", he squeezed her hand and brought it up to his lips kissing the top of it, reassuring his love.

"Ughhh" Rachel had forgotten how aggravating waiting for childbirth was. This time though, she knew she wouldn't be alone after. Her mind went back to a time of almost two years ago, when she was giving birth to Emma. Today's Rachel didn't understand how stupid her two year younger counterpart thought that she would be alone in raising her child. She would always have Ross, and she should have known that.

She regretted thinking of marrying Joey, but at that time, she would have married anyone just to feel a sense of security.

In the past year however, Rachel had learned that it was really useless, regrets that is. None of that mattered anymore, her life had taken her to where she wanted to be anyway, and that's all that she could ever have hoped for.

Rachels eyes widened as she let out a yell, shaking Ross from his trance next to her. He immediately jumped to her side and reached for her hand, as the contractions continued, each one growing closer to the last.

"Rachel looked at Ross, knowing the nurse would come soon, she wanted to tell him what she had been thinking about recently "Ross" Rachel spoke the following in between her outbursts of pain "I just want you to know…that there was a time in my life, when I wished I could take everything back. I wanted to take away the pain I felt after we broke up…and so I wished that we had never been together. Threw the years Ive grown to realize, that even if I couldn't be with you…I was so glad to have the memory of being with you." Rachels confession grew more and more choppy by the second " You showed me what love was and I am so glad we are back together, so I could continue to feel it once more. You've given everything worth having in my life, and I will always love you for that."

Ross began to tear up, and bent down to give Rachel a soft loving peck on the lips "Lets go have a baby" he whispered squeezing her hand as the nurse entered to wheel her away.

* * *

"Push Rach" Ross said loudly couching his girlfriend through the last steps of the birth.

"We need one final push Rachel, make it a good one" couched Dr. Long, as she got ready to handle the newborn baby.

Rachel, her eyes tearing up from the pain, screamed while she began to push her hardest…nearly breaking Ross's hand while doing so. Ross winced in pain, remembering not to say anything after how mad Rachel got the last time.

A few moments later, a tired yet relieved Rachel collapsed into Ross's arms as a baby's cry filled the room. Ross bent down and sweetly kissed her drenched forehead. She let out a sigh of relief and lifted her head up to look at the man she loved. She smiled at him, her eyes tearing with joy, before leaning up to give him a kiss.

After the nurse had the baby cleaned up she brought him over to the couple "Congratulations…It's a boy" she said with a smile, leaving the room as to give the two some alone time with their newborn.

"Hes so tiny" Rachel said, while viewing the child grab on to Ross's finger, she was overjoyed to be holding her little boy. This baby meant so much. He was a reminder of the time she left, and what brought her back to the love of her life, and all of the obstacles in between.

"He's beautiful Rachel" Ross replied while kissing her on the top of her head, as she cradled the baby in her arms. He really was, Rachel noted, he had a light layer of dark brown hair on his head and big blue eyes. Rachel smiled…even though she had been through this before, she couldn't get over the miracle that was giving birth.

"Ross," she began while glancing up at him " I want it to be like this forever"

"Yeah, I wish this could stay at this age too" Ross said trailing off

"No," Rachel corrected him "Us, this, as a family…I want it to be like this. No more breaks…no going back, I want to finally be a family." She paused, knowing what came next would get to him " I want to give you everything you have ever wanted since you were fifteen years old"

At that the nurse reappeared "So, do you guys have a name?"

Ross looked down at Rachel and nodded his head " Ryan" Rachel paused "Ryan Green Gellar"

* * *

Rachel had just settled into her new private room, Ross was seated with her on the bed holding little Ryan. Rachel leaned her head on his sturdy shoulder and took in the moment.

Moments later there was a knock on the door "Come in" Ross yelled. Following this Monica, Phoebe, Mike, and Sandra with Emma piled into the room. Rachel's eyes lit up at the sight of everyone…she didn't even care that her hair was a mess and her makeup washed off…her family was here.

"OHH" Monica exclaimed, being the first to run over to the bed. She reached her hand over to Rachel's and squeezed it "Sweetie, he's beautiful" Monica commented while touching Ryan's cheek with her free hand.

"Whats his name?" Phoebe asked, coming up behind Monica.

"Ryan" responded Rachel

"Hi Ryan, I'm your aunt Monica" Monica said, while taking the baby from Ross.

"Oh! And Phoebe!" Phoebe exclaimed in an excited manner. The Two friends stood next to each other making a fuss over the new baby.

Mike who was still bedside congratulated Rachel and Ross on their new baby.

Following this Mrs. Green made her was over with Emma.

"He's perfect Rachel" Sandra began while holding Emma on her hip, her eyes fixed on Rachel, then to Ross, and finally back to Rachel " I'm really proud of you honey, I don't think I ever truly told you that-"

Rachel cut her off "Mom, you really don't have to do this"

Sandra ignored her and continued " You've come so far in life. In the past 11 years I've watched you blossom into a beautiful woman. You went from having everything handed to you, to having to do everything on your own."

Rachel smiled and looked around the room at her friends, children, and the man she loved "I've had one amazing support group"

Sandra then turned her attention to Ross " And Ross, you have this amazing way or making my daughter feel like shes the most beautiful, most intelligent, and most important woman in the world. I'm really grateful that she has someone like you in her life." She paused "You have so much right now…don't let it all go"

Rachel sat up and hugged her Mother. She took in everything her mother had to say…she really had been so lucky in life.

The whole gang was in the room for about a half an hour before they decided to pack up and leave the new family alone.

Ross was getting more and more nervous by the minute, but thankfully it didnt show seeing as their attention was fixated on the new baby.

"Ryan?" Emma asked seated next to her mother on the bed.

Rachel smiled and nodded her head"Yeah Ems, this is Ryan…youre going to be a big sister now, so you have to help mommy take care of him." Rachel replied…laughing as she fully knew her daughter had no idea what this all meant.

Ross looked at the scene in front of him. Both of his girls were there, looking so happy. Rachel was propped up in the bed, her one arm around Emma who was next to her, and the other holding baby Ryan. He couldn't believe how his life had changed in the fast few months.

Rachel noticed that he had seemed to be in some sort of trance "Whatcha thinking about honey?" She asked cutely.

Ross smiled at her and knelt down next to her bed so he was eye level "..How amazing you are" He responded and then leaned up to give her a peck on her nose.

"I don't think I've ever smiled so much in my life" Rachel admitted.

Ross figured it was now or never, and it may feel seem kind of rushed ..but he had dreamed of this moment his whole life. He thought the ship had sailed years ago when they originally broke up…but now he had a brand new chance, and he wanted to do things right this time.

Ross looked at her and grabbed her hand "Rachel, I love you so much"

"I love you too" she responded

"Good, because I never want to let you go" Ross continued seeing a smile on Rachel's face "You know, over the years we've been apart, and together, and apart…and then together again, and all the while I've been happy because you've been in my life, but never have I been so happy as when we were together. You've given me your heart…and your soul, and I've given you everything I have. You've given me two beautiful children, and are my reason for breathing. I have always loved you, even when we were apart…always. I know that we were meant to be together " Ross smiled, and paused as he wiped a tear from Rachel's eye. He then knelt down on one knee pulling a box out of his pocket, leaving Rachel to gasp and bring her free hand up to her face. " I want to be with you as long as I live. I want to raise these kids together, and I want to grow old together. So…Rachel, will you marry me?"

Rachel's heart nearly skipped a beat, she felt as if she had been waiting for this one moment forever. Now that it was finally here she was at a loss for words. Moments had passed and Rachel had still said nothing.

Ross, ever paranoid asked "Rachel" confused.

Rachel shook out of her thoughts "Of course." She paused crying tears of joy "Of course Ill merry you Ross. Yes!"

Ross jumped up and passionately kissed his new fiancé, never wanting their lips to part.

As they pulled away both said "I love you" at the same time leaving the two to laugh.

Rachel turned to Emma "Mommy and Daddy are getting married sweetie…we're going to be a family" Rachel said excitedly as Emma clapped her hands.

Ross then slipped a ring on her finger, it had been the same ring Joey had proposed with when she gave birth to Emma…but this time it meant more. It was right. He then stood up and half sat on the bed with Rachel and his children. He placed his arm around Rachel and she leaned her head on his chest.

She closed her eyes, it had been a long day, a long beautiful day. Never had she felt so loved, or had been so much in love. Rachel had been in some hard places in her life, but she knew now that it had all been worth it. She wouldn't trade in the past ten years for the world, she had no idea where the next would bring her but she knew, as long as she was with this man, they would be wonderful. She had everything she would ever need. A smile painted itself on Rachel's face as she began to drift off to sleep.

After all of the failed attempts that had plagued her life before, Rachel was finally starting over again…and this time for good.


End file.
